Pluto's Retirement Years
You know the call, Meerkats is my co-writer. This is a spin-off and will focus on Pluto's time after his removal and his captivity. Meerkats Mentioned Pluto: a meerkat with stunted growth to be only 8 inches. He survived the challenges to be dominant male but after the loss of his mate has become a shadow of his former self. Due to requests by fans, Pluto has been 'retired' and now will live his remaining years as a captive meerkat. Monkulus 'Monky': a female made famous by Meerkat Manor. Monkulus was the dominant female of the Aztecs for a long time then dominant of the Mayans for a brief time. She is a old meerkat now and it was decided that maybe she could be a good companion for Pluto. She might be old, but she hasn't lost her touch. Porkchop: Pluto's grandson and born with the 'munchskin' gene which made his legs shorter than other meerkats. Porkchop was born in the Lemon Drops and survived a fire but was removed to give him a better quality of life. He has fathered one litter with the female Cuttlefish before being neteured. Gulliver: Another of Pluto's grandchildren, this time from his daughter Pepper who was barren. Gulliver has two fully formed face; two ears, four eyes, and two noses. He was removed to give him a better quality of life as well and fathered a litter with the female Njama. Njama: the former dominant female of the Goobers mob. She is Gulliver's mate and quite a bossy kat so it's hopeful that she might regain dominance from Lixa. Cuttlefish: a low-ranking female. Cuttlefish is quiet and aloof and submissive. She is the only meerkat Porkchop has been recorded to have mated with and has mothered a litter of his pups. Avalon: Pluto's granddaughter from his first litter, Tiny Dancer. Avalon was born deaf and lived in the wild enough to survive. Avalon's daughter Tesma is living wild currently. The First Steps The Goobers were aware that something was up. The captive mob have done well and they were all well atuned when things were done. Today there is something up and they know it, the group scratches at the windows, trying to see what is going on. Two new arrivals are being checked out. Those two are a small male named Pluto and a female named Monky. Both meerkats were born wild and lived wild for most of their lives. But now it has been decided to let them spend their golden years in safety. Both meerkats have been checked over. Concerns with disease, especially since Monky has come from a group with cases of TB and her old age made the disease even more lethal. But luckily her medical check is clean as if Pluto's and both meerkats will be held a little longer. The choice has been made to use one of the maternity enclosure to be their new home. It borders the Goobers' pen but is also good and private. The two old meerkats don't need much stress and the keepers don't want the Goobers' antics to disturb them. When the big day finally comes, the two meerkats are turned loose. Since they are no longer needed to be tracked, their collars are removed. Due to Pluto's small size and more grayish tones it's easier to tell them apart so the two are all set. The two meerkats are released on opposite sides of the enclosure so they'll get use to the new settings easily, there is a risk that Monky might attack and hurt Pluto if she views him as a rival. They'll meet, but it won't be rushed and induce more stress. Pluto blinks as he lands with a plop on the ground. He looks around the enclosure, unsure about the new settings and just crouches were he sat. Monky blinks a bit as she looks around. Her eyesight isn't as sharp as it used to be so she needs a little more time to consider her situation. Luckily she is a survivor and she makes herself at home to scent mark. At nearly ten years old , Monky has been through a lot, She grew up in the world famous Whiskers under her mother, Flower. Her father Yossarian had been the dominant male, but sadly after her birth he was ousted permanently by her uncle Zaphod. Monky was generally a background meerkat for most of her life but it all changed when her mother died. Monky had been in the bid for dominance but lost to her older sister Rocket Dog, to get back at her, Monky had meant to call her pups but instead caused a group split...the new group became the Aztecs. Getting her group stabled had been difficult but Monky was able to, surprisingly with help from her uncle Zaphod who helped her lead the Aztecs until his death. It's more to say that Monky surpassed her sister, having more litters while Rocket Dog only had one litter survive. But things got out of balance when her daughter, Kathleen returned from being evicted and ousted her which gave rise to the Mayans. For a time the group was led by her daughter Scrooge until she died, Monky had taken dominance but things fell apart and Cinnamon and Inga had evicted her. It's probably for the best that she was removed as her grip on power seemed to have loosen. If she had joined a group, even a captive mob. There is every chance that she probably had been ousted. But luckily that can be one less problem. A mesh barrier has been placed between her and Pluto to avoid squabbles, but it seems that won't be an issue, Monky doesn't seem aware of Pluto at first but when she is the female is intrigued by him and chatters to him. The keepers watch carefully then slowly removes the barrier and soon the two meerkats have nothing to stop them from fighting. The two meerkats stare at each other for a long time then go about exploring. Pluto finds one of the enrichment toys which intrigues him. He nudges it with a paw and finds a treat falls out which tastes good. Monky has found the food, it's the same diet as the Goobers are fed, but has a little extra to provides good nutrience to the two meerkats. It's nice to be able to eat without having to put much effort in obtaining the food. It's even nicer to have a mini meerkat to help you get cleaned up when you're done. Monky's instincts though are telling her to assert herself and breed. She grooms Pluto back and starts to chatter loudly. Pluto is hesitant though and instead of accepting it he turns and goes off, hiding in a box. Her chatters have attracted the attention of the Goobers who scratch at the glass and walls, wanting to see the new meerkats. Avalon hangs back with Cuttlefish while Njama and Lixa fight over the best seat in the house. Monky is a bit confused by Pluto's reaction but the sounds of the other meerkats distract her and seeing them she feels the need to assert her claim. She goes up to the wall and scent marks their side of it. The Goobers don't seem to get it and keep trying and soon Monky tires of them. She goes and locates a comfortable sunning spot and lays down for a nice, relaxing nap. Pluto has stayed in his hidey hole for a long time, but finally pokes his head out. When he sees Monky is asleep, he turns his attention to the buffet that is still there. There is more food than he has ever seen in his life and he's awed by it but it smells good and he digs in. This stuff was good. After his meal, Pluto goes around scent marking, leaving important messages for Monkey. He just wants to make friends. He locates her and lays at her side. He grooms her and she returns it. It feel nice to have this simple pleasure without anything to ruin the situation and Pluto slowly is starting to recover from his loss. The keepers have a surprise for their two new guests. A tasty popsicle made for meerkats. It's cold which surprises the two meerkats who have never seen ice before but the alluring smell brings them in for a closer look. Monky paws at it as if she was pawing a scorpion while Pluto gives it an experimental lick...and gets his tongue stuck to it. Luckily his breath is enough to unfreeze it and he is careful. While the pair enjoys their frozen treat, the keepers discuss how their lives will go. They don't want the meerkats to grow fat so they plan activities to keep the duo active, however, both meerkats are past their prime and Monky's movements are often stiff. So the best way to go is to make sure they get the proper nutrition that will help their joints and hopefully make them a little more active then give them things to do to keep them from growing chunky. It is a big choice to move wild meerkats, but this time it just might be worth it. Mind Games The staff had been moderating the two meerkats. Both Pluto and Monky have been settling and they're getting along well. They eat together, groom each other, sleep beside each other, and when there is good days they even play. The keepers have been checking to make sure their ideas have worked. The special diet seems to be quite popular and both meerkats are boucing around like pups. They have even grown use and fond of their keepers, though there is limits like when Pluto scent marked one person's shoe. Rather than becoming angry, the keepers get an idea. Old shoes have always fascinated Pluto, even when he was a tiny pup. They make great toys. Pluto liked pawing the laces and using them as perches. It's better to say that shoes played with him while his cousins did not. A old work boot is chosen as it has a little more room and strange texture. Monky isn't quite as interested but Pluto quickly sticks his head in it to investigate. And test the strange object, even going so far to lick it. Apparently it doesn't taste very good. While Pluto plays with his shoe, Monky is given a thinking game. A scorpion is in a box and she has to find a way to open it. Scorpions and millipedes are an occasional treat for the captive meerkats so it will make the meerkats work hard to obtain the treat. Monky studies the box, sniffing and pawing at it. She can see the scorpion and knows it's in there, but how to get it out? Then she decides to use her teeth and claws. It works! She's able to enjoy her first scorpion in a while. Pluto has found something sweeter. In his shoe he's found pieces of chopped up banana which he enjoys munching on. Meerkats don't naturally eat fruit and veggies, but the zoo kats get to enjoy a more variety kind of menu and fruit is quite good for treats.These treats are also packed with vitamines and minerals that are hard to come by in the wild. They will help to keep these seniors healthier longer. Pluto pulls his head out from the boot and takes a piece of banana to Monky who has just finished her scorpion. Monky is a little harder to entice with strange foods, Pluto generally takes to the new treats, but Monky seems to lean more to her wild roots, fruit and veggies are not really an option for meerkats so she is not exactly quick to snatch up the new foods. Monky eyes the piece of banana but Pluto nudges it with his nose. The female decides to take her chance and carefully nibbles a bit off. It tastes good. She finishes her slice and Pluto shares the rest. After eating the two groom each other then go for another rare gift from the humans. A small shallow pool. Meerkats hate getting wet, but this is not for swimming, it's for water provision. In the wild, meerkats get their moisture mainly from the insects they catch, when they can then they may drink from water troughs or event puddles. It helps them a lot because it provides nourishment. Pluto and Monky were a little unsure about the pool, but now they make it part of their routine. Lapping at the cool water after snaking or playing as it helps cool them down. When it is finished the two head under one of the trees in their enclosure and lay down side by side, grooming each other a bit before resting. It's hard for Pluto to think that once he had been a tiny pup struggling in the big wide world. And for Monky it is hard to believe that she went through so much, creating three groups to have this paradise that her father and siblings could not know. It is the meerkat good life. Worries The staff of the santurary are worried. They had been hearing rumors of Pluto's birth mob and how the mob had been dying off in vast numbers. The Anasazi meerkats were all tested to see what could had killed them. Starvation is out, and...all tests for TB are negative. A haunting conclusion was recently suggested, that the Anasazis are dying off because of their genes. Pluto's birth mob were found in 2010, but reports indicate the group was formed prior to this and...hold possible clues that is chilling. Pluto is a mild case, suffering from a defect in his bones, but others were not so lucky. The freshening of blood had helped, but from time to time there had been...special cases. The KMP are curious as they never had a group of meerkats with so many defects that range. Famous meerkats are Fluffernutter who, like Atlatonan, had no claws. There is Squiggy, a small pup born with a curled front leg who died much too soon. But those are nothing compared to what has been recorded...One report mentioned a meerkat with...extra parts though how much is true is unknown, though Gulliver is the strangest one yet. Pluto is a picture of good health, but what if he may be on countdown? And the meerkats he fathered or is grandsire to? Lulu, Sputnik, Avalon, Porkchop, and Gulliver seem to be alright, but...there is Ellie. Gulliver's sister who was...odd. She had ended up dying but why her and not Gulliver? Even captivity cannot keep the reaper away. The staff decides they will monitor their "at risk" meerkats and if anything happens they'll try to do what they can before it turns fatal. But how much they'll be able to do remains to be seen. But...what about the others? It is puzzling that the worry is on one group and the others are not considered and concerned fans have been sending emails, questioning their favorites and if they may be in danger. Pluto is a little unsure about the flurry of activity. The keepers seem to be coming more often and keep checking him over. He's taken to hiding to keep away from them. But today, it seems the keepers have other worries It's Monkey. It seems like she has finally accepted Pluto as her new mate. Although pregnancy at her age is not likly she has begun to show the early signs. They want the make sure she's on track. Her last few pregnancies have not reached full term. Pluto watches from his tree post. Monky doesn't seem too bothered by the keepers and kind of enjoys the extra attention. It kind of bothers her somewhat to be handled more than she used too, but she finds it nice. And there is a good chance if her litter does reach full term, she won't have to worry about other females harming her pups and there is really little need for her to have to worry as they are safe. Pluto tries to approach the two keepers and his new mate, but his courage fails and he darts off once more. He will watch from a safe distance. They can't do ultrasounds for Monkey yet as she's not far enough along. All they can do is supplement her diet. It can be surprising how a simple event can change opinions and lives. Pluto sit in front of the glass window...alone. Monky is gone as is their unborn pups. Monky had died from complications, her old body just couldn't hold out. The staff has found themselves in a difficult position. It seems that the fans of Pluto want him back into the wild, to live out his days much like Zaphod had. It's a tough choice, but given that Pluto is still healthy, the keepers give in. Pluto might no longer be getting the best benefits, but he may end up dying as a true wild meerkat. A New Life Before Pluto can be released, he must be kept isolated to ensure that he won't carry any taints into the wilderness. The KMP staff are hesitant about releasing him as they don't know how he'll be accepted. Will the groups accept him or kill him? Upon being released, Pluto blinks, confused. He has been used to living in the enclosure that all the sudden free space is overwhelming. But his old instincts kick back in and Pluto goes exploring. He has no real direction, just going where his paws lead him and he soon comes across a group. It's not the Embers, nor is it the Bubble Guppies, or Misfits. It is the Pretenders. The dominant female is Finn and she is currently looking for a mate. The Pretenders have not been having the best of luck raising numbers, so Pluto could be a good thing. Finn is getting up there in age herself. Born in 2005, shess a year younger than Monky. But still very productive for her age. If only she could keep more babies alive. Right now she has two teenagers from her last surviving litter to look out for, Giant, a big male and Royal, a slightly smaller female who is a bit spunky. Pluto is her focus now though. For a moment the Pretenders watch Pluto, unsure but then Finn approaches him, wary. Finn doesn't know what to think really. Never have she seen a small meerkat and it has her puzzled but interesting. But then a scent suddenly makes Finn pause and go for a closer look. She recognizes that smell, though many years had passed since they were last members of the same group. Finn backs up and looks thoughtful then glances at her small family and hesitates. Pluto could make a suitable mate being of fresher bloodline, but yet his size is really a disadvantage. Unlike the Kool Kats who grew used to Pluto's small size, Finn never seen a meerkat with this defect and now she is trying to decide the best course of action. Giant comes over to take a peek, but Finn swats at him, telling her teenage son to go away. Pluto too is confused and he starts bobbing his head back and forth as if to comunacate that to Finn. However, Giant's sister Royal thinks it's a game and wants to play. She tries to approach but she also is swatted by her mother, in the end Royal decides to get Giant to play instead. The other meerkats watch quietly, unsure of what to do as well. Finally Finn decides that she will give Pluto a chance. It won't hurt since the group hasn't have a firmly established dominant male. Finn rubbed her chin on Pluto to show her acceptance then returns to the group. The two teenagers pause their game to meet their potential stepfather. They are puzzled, but are too young to find his size to be any problem and soon they are back to playing. Finn eyes the females in her group, wary. Two females; Stop It and Nik Nak are her daughters, while Mrs. Ball is the daughter of her niece Miss Lily the Pink, Wee Radge and Poelolita were two females that had helped Nik Nak form her own group, but sadly it didn't last long, as was the fate of Stop It's group. Finn goes around the females, scent marking and hip-slamming to remind that she is in charge. Having only one adult male, one teenager male, and the rest females is not the wisest thing. But Finn couldn't afford to be picky. Three females couldn't raise pups alone, especially because Giant and Royal had more littermates, but they all died. Wee Radge gets a little too close to Pluto and Finn is quick to discipline her with a sharp bite to the tail base. Azula and Toph, two Sequoia females who helped Finn form the Pretenders, are keeping their distance. The oldest females might end up being evicted, even if numbers can't be risked. Pluto asserts himself over Giant, gently. Giant may be big, but it doesn't take much to tell him who's boss. The two males actually seem to have bonded quickly, evident as Pluto grooms the younger male. It seems that Giant reminds Pluto of two other males in one, the brothers he had helped raised. It doesn't take long for the group to focus on foraging. Finn is keeping an eye on the other females, minus Royal who is too young to be interested. The other females eye Pluto, both uncertain and intrigued. But they all know that approaching him could spell trouble. Stop It, Nik-Nak, and Mrs. Ball decide to make themselves useful by taking guard duty. Giant and Royal move around the adults, begging for food even though they are no longer pups and are quite capable of having their own food. Being the only pups for so long has made them the spoiled babies of the group. Pluto knows better than to partake in such spoiling. Finn's babies need to grow up as they aren't really babies anymore. But he's distracted by the food. For quite a while his meals were provided by the keepers and he's surprised at the difference between wild food and captive food. By the end of the day Pluto returns to the burrow with the other Pretenders, feeling at ease once more. One Last Sacrifice One thing that Pluto has certainly missed is the snack that comes with the morning weighing. Pluto sits on the lap of one of the volunteers, munching on the bits of egg that the woman gives him from a little plastic baggie which Royal has currently stuck her head in. Finn is standing guard in the scale with Giant and Wee Radge sitting beside her. A litter of two pups are overwhelming Wee Radge who can't decide what to do with their restless energy, her sister is not much help either. Mrs. Ball comes over and distracts the pups with a welcome feed which gives Finn some free time as she is expecting yet another litter. Stop It and Nik Nak have been doing their best to keep on their mother's good side, even though Toph and Azul had vanished during a brief encounter with another group, the three girls are the oldest females and can be threats to Finn's position. Full of egg, Pluto hops off the volunteer's lap and goes to help with his pups. The pair look up at their father then are wrestling with each other, so far they are fit and healthy and hopefully will survive now. They are almost adults. Giant and Royal will soon have to act like it as their pregnant mom looks like she'll pop any day. Giant has already started to forage for his own food while Royal just steals from the other meerkats. A third pup watches the group shyly. He is a small pup from a different group that had been adopted into the Pretenders. His name is Orion. The pup hesitates but his adopted siblings go over and encourages him to play and soon the pups are scampering around. Finn and Pluto simply watch in amusement. Most of their playfighting days are long gone, but it doesn't mean that they can't enjoy some moments of fun. When the researchers leave then it is fine for the foragers to leave as well. Orion, Raspberry, and Dinky are too young to go, but Finn is wary about leaving them at the burrow, even with babysitters, with only one adult male in the group, the sitters could fall to temptation which could be bad for Finn's unborn pups who are desperately needed in the group. Orion tries to mimic Stop It who is digging up ant larva. The ants are a pain to handle, no pun intended, but the results are worth a few stings. Dinky is pestering Mrs. Ball and Wee Radge while Raspberry gets a front row seat to food competition between Nik Nak and Giant. Pluto forages with the others before he takes watch with Royal and Poe, everything is calm and there has been no trouble. Pluto might be small, but he has proven to Finn and the girls that he's fully capable. = Three weeks later once more welcomes three new pups; Strawberry, Cherry, and Watermelon. Now a teenager, Orion has proven that he is a good babysitter which makes Pluto very proud. The two meerkats have a close bond, one that resembled the bond that had been between Vince and Pluto when he had been in the Kool Kats. While watching the pups, Orion notices storm clouds gathering on the distance and soon the Pretenders return, unnerved by the storm. The group heads down into the burrow...unaware of their dangerous guest. = The alarm call for snake comes as Finn exits the burrow with Nik Nak and Stop It close behind, followed by the others who carries the pups. The entire group moves off, but only one meerkat says. Orion. The young meerkat hadn't seen Pluto exit with the others and he won't leave his foster father. For a long time Pluto doesn't surface and Orion finally plucks up the courage to go check, when the dominant male surfaces...in poor condition. Finn has returned to check on her missing members and she is alarmed. With Orion's help they lead their wounded dominant to a bolt hole, but Pluto collapses and can only huddle on the sand, in pain. Orion and Finn stay beside him and are soon joined by the other Pretenders. Giant and Royal go up to Pluto and groom him lightly, trying to make him comfortable. Pluto felt horrible, but he was trying to pull through for the sake of the Pretenders, who had all come to rely on him like a father. He was bitten by a snake once before, but that was long ago, back when Kitten was around. Now, Pluto wondered if he would ever recover. Another disadvantage is that Pluto is older now than the last time, old meerkats have a harder time with handling snake venom and by Pluto's rapidly declining health, it's clear that if the male survives, it will be a miracle. The three pups have followed the group from the safety of their bolt hole and all three cuddle up with their father. Strawberry is puzzled by Pluto's condition and looks to his mother, Finn can't explain what is happening...they must wait. One meerkat sits away from the group, Mrs. Ball. She has a secret that could get her kicked out of the Pretenders, even if they do need the numbers. Mrs. Ball had managed to mate with Pluto and now she's pregnant. The Pretenders stay with Pluto for the rest of the day and even stay with him during the night. A researcher tries to approach the sick meerkat, hopefully loosening his collar will help ease some of his pain, but the Pretenders defend their ailing leader. They won't move. = At dawn the next morning, the Pretenders are out early. Nik Nak, Wee Radge, and Finn are carrying the three pups. The meerkats seem unwilling, but none of them turns back. As the sun slowly climbs in the sky, it is obvious to the reason... = In the same under a bush, a tiny meerkat lays on his side. Pluto's time has come to an end, he had fought harder than most during his life time, and now his work is done. But Pluto's death is not in vain, like Vince before him, he had given the Pretenders plenty of time to move the pups to a safer location. Pluto also lives on in the many meerkats that he had touched, now a new hero will take up his journey. The End. Category:Pluto Saga